Candlelight Feast/Plot 1-6
|- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |Frost Day 23, Morning – Nevras Border |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Right at daybreak, Peking Duck and Boston Lobster resumed their journey. For reasons unknown, the human saved by Boston Lobster the previous night hand not left, but trailed far behind the pair out of fear. |- | |Why are you still here? That fella really will kill you. |- | |...I have a very important piece of business that I must take care of in Nevras. I’m begging you, let me tag along. I won’t get in your way! |- | |This area has always been marked off as a danger zone. Even a trade caravan needs to be escorted by royal guard. What are you doing trying to pass through on your own? |- | |Heh, you need to ask? Clearly he’s been abandoned by his own kind. Maybe he’s been offered up by them as a sacrifice! |- | |No! We just got split up after being attacked by Fallen Angels! They would never abandon me! |- | |Hmph! Never abandon you? From the looks of you, you must’ve been here a long time by now, right? And no one has come back for you. Foolish human. |- | |They...they... |- | |Are you still spouting nonsense? Scram! If you keep following me, you’re dead! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Boston Lobster waved out a giant fire dragon with his hand, scaring the man into backing up a few steps. |- | |Boston Lobster, hands down! |- | |Why? Don’t tell me you want to escort this human to Nevras. |- | colspan="2" |'Why not?' 1. I just suddenly thought to do it. No real reason. (Boston Lobster +5) 2. You don't want to see this disappointed look on his fave when he gets to Nevras and can't find his buddies? (Boston Lobster +15) 3. This person suddenly showed up here, and he's been in this area by himself for this long. Something's fishy. Might as well keep him close and keep an eye on him. (Peking Duck +15) |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The visitor didn’t give Peking Duck any time to hesitate. Seeing the two by the fire, he instantly threw himself at their feet like they were saviors. The giant Fallen Angel let out a nauseatingly-bad smell from its mouth, and its giant hand swept away the fire in front of them. |- | |(Just like that he backs off? That’s not like him...) |- | |Don’t look so surprised. I just think that this one might have something to do with that other group I’m after. It’s better to get them all in one go rather than just take him out now. |- | |Something to do with that other group? Where do you get that idea? |- | |Intuition. Isn’t it a little strange that he would come to us for help? Do we look like Food Souls? I don’t believe we look like the friendly type. |- | |Or maybe it’s just an instinctual reaction. Moreover... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Peking Duck cast a glance at the two giant pincers floating behind Boston Lobster. Under Boston Lobster’s angry glare, Peking Duck rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. |- | |Moreover, with a set of giant claws like you’ve got, you’ll never look like the friendly type. |- | |Quiet! No more nonsense. You clearly think the same way, or else why did you hesitate back there and not act? |- | |... |- | |Well? You’re still gonna insist in your theory that there are good people among the humans? Wake up. |- | |That’s your prejudice. |- | |Well then how about we make a bet? See if that fella really is any good... |- | |Bet what? |- | |If you win, I will never again attack humans at will in front of you. How’s that? |- | |And if I lose? |- | |Then you can’t ever prevent me from attacking humans. |- | |... |- ! colspan="2" | ← 1-4 • Main • 2-2→ |} Category:Candlelight Feast